The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) system and a method.
Magnetic resonance devices for the examination of objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography are, for example, known from: DE10314215B4; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,034; U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,114, U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,554; Beck, Li, Crozier “A novel Pin Diode Switch Design for large volume arrays at 11.1 T national high magnetic high magnetic field laboratory 2006 research report;” Trakic, Weber, Li, Wang, Crozier, “MRI with a rapidly Rotating RF Coil,” ISMRM, 2009: p. 3221;” Trakic, Li, Weber, Liu, Wilson, Crozier, “A mechanically rotating RF transceive system and method,” Applications in Magnetic Resonance,” ISMRM, 2009: p. 4149; Trakic, Li, Weber, Wang, Wilson, Crozier, “A Rapidly Rotating RF Coil for MRI;” and “Concepts in Magnetic Resonance Part B,” Magnetic Resonance Engineering), DOI 10.1002/cmr.b.
In the publications cited above, Trakic, Crozier et al. describe an MR antenna system with a high frequency (HF) coil rotating mechanically about a patient. This may be used both for transmission and for reception.